Five Nights at Freddy's: Bittersweet Love
by Courtney Boudreault
Summary: A fan-made cheesy story taking place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... :3 Foxy befriends Mangle, But Chica believes that he's falling in love.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

Foxy was so angry, he hated Chica for breaking up with him. suddenly, an arctic fox named Mangle tapped on his shoulder and said, "You must be Foxy, I'm Mangle." "Hello Mangle, fancy meeting you here." Said Foxy.

Foxy and Mangle were telling jokes and laughing, but Chica started to believe that they were falling in love and cried, "Now Foxy could never love me..." And so, Chica ran off crying.

Chica was so angry, she sliced a picture of Mangle in half with an axe. 1 hour later, Chica broke and murdered Mangle, but suddenly realized what she has done and ran off ashamed. Rachel ran to find Mangle dead and bursted into tears. "You killed Mangle!" Yelled Foxy, looking pissed off. "But i didn't do it!" Cried Rachel. But Foxy refused to believe Rachel and punched her in the face.

A few days later, Rachel was crying with her purple blanket on her body. Suddenly, Bonnie and Doug appeared. "What's wrong?" Asked Bonnie. "I was framed for Mangle's death." Rachel Answered. Bonnie and Doug hugged Rachel as she showed them her naked body, Rachel undid both Doug's pants and Bonnie's to jerk them off. "Fuck yeah, rub our dicks." Moaned Doug. Doug and Bonnie shot their loads of cum all over Rachel's breasts. Chica watched them, lowered her head in shame and said, "I shouldn't have killed Mangle..." And so, Chica walked down the hall to find an archive. "Of course, that's it!" Said Chica happily.

Chica found a pink binder with Mangle's name on it and said, "I'll fix you Mangle, i promise..."


	2. Chapter 2: A Matter of Love and Death

Chica enter the repair room and saw Bonnie. "Hi there." Said Bonnie. "I need your help with something." Said Chica.

Chica opened the binder to show Bonnie the blueprints, bursted into tears and i said, "I murdered Mangle..."

Bonnie cheered up Chica and said, "It's okay..." Chica and Bonnie looked at the blueprints of Mangle one last time.

"Will you help me fix Mangle?" Asked Chica. "Sure thing, let's fuck first." Said Bonnie.

Chica started sucking Bonnie off. "suck that dick" Said Bonnie. Chica sucked off Bonnie continuously until he came all over her face.

Chica took off her top and bottoms and said, "Ready for the main event?" Bonnie stuck his penis inside Chica's anus. "Oh yeah." Moaned Chica. Bonnie fucked Chica's anus hard.

"I'm gonna cum inside your ass!" Grunted Bonnie. "Cum in my ass, blow your load!" Moaned Chica. Bonnie came deep inside Chica. "that was amazing." Said Chica.

Bonnie kissed Chica and said, Let's go find Mangle." Rachel saw what was going on and ran off crying. "Bonnie will never love me..." Sobbed Rachel, losing her mind.

Rachel had enough and planned to avenge Mangle. Meanwhile, Chica and Bonnie were walking down the hall as Rachel saw her chance to strike.

Rachel beheaded Bonnie and Chica as Foxy, Doug, Pete, Bane and Freddy ran to the scene to see Rachel, covered in blood.

Rachel snapped back into reality, dropped Chica's head and said, "Foxy, i'm sorry..." Doug picked up Bonnie's head and started crying.

Rachel picked up a sliced paper and said, "they were trying to fix Mangle..." "That's right..." Said Bane. Freddy threw Rachel far away from the pizzeria and said, "You're forever banned!" as Freddy walked away, Rachel's purple bow flew in Doug's hand.

 _ **I hope my version is better than the original, check the original story here.**_ _ **https/www**_ _ **./playlist?list=PLhdfMBokLfWOhbQkVGz5BWJmhpgG-uj3u**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of Springtrap

Rachel was stuck in Fazbear's Fright with nothing on but a green blanket. "Hello my dear..." Said the voice. "Who's there?" Asked Rachel. "Just two friends, don't be afraid." The other voice answered. "Who are you?" Said Rachel. "They call us Springtrap and Fredbear." Said the voice, coming out of the shadow.

Rachel was shocked to see Fredbear and Springtrap. "I bet you heard of us..." Said Fredbear. "Yes, sometimes..." "We don't have a good reputation, do we, Rachel?" Asked Springtrap. "No...wait, how did you know my name?" Said Rachel. "We know a lot of things. Poor Chica, poor Bonnie. They were only trying to save Mangle, but you completely destroyed them." Said Fredbear.

"You're right, i ruined everything..." Said Rachel. "This is why i need help with something." Said Spring Rosie. Franbear showed Rachel three new animatronics. "What are you doing?!?" Cried Rachel. "Isn't it obvious? It's Frannie, Rocky and Rosie, we have almost completed them." Said Franbear.

"I'll kill myself..." Said Rachel, killing herself for the new animatronics. Meanwhile at the pizzeria, Foxy was holding Chica's head in tears, until he remembered who killed Mangle and threw it on the floor. "It must be Chica's fault..." Said Pete.

"I don't care what Freddy says, we're finding Rachel." Said Doug. Foxy, Pete, Bane and Doug went outside the pizzeria. "Okay, now what?" Asked Doug. "Me and Bane will go right, Doug and Pete, go left." Said Foxy.

"We have to turn back before..." Said Pete. "We have to keep searching, but can't do this with Freddy on the watch. We need help." Said Doug. "Why didn't you say so sooner? follow me." Said Bane.

The gang went to see Ray. "Hi Ray." Said Doug. "Somehow i knew you guys were gonna show up." Said Ray.

 _ **This calls for a cliffhanger, stay tuned for Chapter 4.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Final End

What's the problem?" Asked Ray. "Freddy threw Rachel far away..." Said Doug. Pete started laughing and quickly stopped in sadness. "There's no time for jokes! Rachel destroyed Chica and Bonnie, and she was thrown out far away." Said Bane.

"Interesting, what am i supposed do about it?" Asked Ray. "You're the only one who can find her!" Cried Doug. Ray thought about it and said, "Alright..." "but-!" Said Pete. "Let's get this over with." Said Foxy.

And so, the gang went to Fazbear's Fright. "Rachel, are you here?" Asked Doug. "She's got to be here." Said Ray. "Rachel, don't do this to us! where are you?" Said Foxy.

Suddenly, Frannie, Rocky and Rosie appeared. "We've been waiting for you." Said Springtrap. "It can't be..."

Said Foxy. "Where is Rachel?!?" Asked Doug. "You'll never know." Said Spring Rosie. But Bane, Pete, Doug and Foxy discovered Rachel's corpse and bursted in tears.

Foxy was dismantled for Foxina to be built by Spring Rosie. "Foxy!" Cried Doug. "Ahoy mateys." Said Foxina. The Sweetbear clan killed Bane and Pete.

Doug killed Springtrap and the souls of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Mangle were set free from the bodies of the Sweetbear clan.

3 months later, four familiar looking babies appeared on Freddy's doorstep. "Mangle, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, could that really be you?" Asked Freddy. "If only Bonnie was here to fix this..." Said Doug. "those babies are Bonnie, Mangle, Chica and Foxy, you nitwit." Said Freddy.

Meanwhile, Spring Rosie was having tea with Springtrap's corpse and laughing

The End.

I told you my story is better than Tony Crynight's original story, didn't i? I hope you liked it.


End file.
